Caroline's Mission: In Search Of Shampoo
by Mahanny
Summary: Steroline. Caroline has no shampoo left and she has to find some. How will her mission end?


STEROLINE

Caroline got into the bathtub filled with water up to her neck. She rested her head and closed her eyes, relaxing after a long week. She was in the bathroom of her new room in the house of Stefan and Damon. Since Liz died, the girl spent the weekend there. She could not bear to go home. There were too many memories there.  
>The blonde took the arms out of the bath, in search of shampoo. Her hand brushed some salts and various types of gels, but no sign of the shampoo. She opened her eyes and pursed her lips as she stared at the ceiling.<p>

"Seriously? This can't be happening" she said with a sigh. She hurried out of the water and put a towel around her body. She did not even bother to put some shoes to not wet the floor. Stefan was so soft that he forgave her any slip and indeed, there were a lot of slips considering how clumsy she was lately.

She opened her bedroom door and peered into the hallway, making sure that the coast was clear. She was able to hear Damon and Elena talking in the hall, probably about how dangerous Kai was and how to bring Bonnie back. Caroline had been researching about that with Stefan last week, and now it was their turn.

She bit her lower lip and looked toward the door of Stefan's bedroom, which was the one that was next to hers. The boy had insisted on Caroline sleeping in the next room in case she needed anything. And now she needed something: finding the shampoo was a matter of life or death for her hair.

"Stefan?" Caroline asked, knocking the door. There was no answer, surely he would be in the library or he would have left. She shrugged and opened the door, confirming that he was not there.

Before going to the bathroom in search of the shampoo, she moved toward his bed and sat on it while she was watching the photographs on the nightstand. One of them showed them all together at graduation, another one showed Damon and him last Christmas and the last one showed Stefan and her. Liz had insisted on taking them lots of photos while they were taking care of her at home. She could not help smiling, but her eyes shone with excitement. The fact that Stefan had that photograph on the table meant a lot to her.  
>In the photo, Caroline was sat on Stefan's leg and the guy had his arms around her waist. When Liz took it, Stefan had taken her by surprise and forced her to sit like that. They looked like a couple. Caroline was thoughtful and wondering how she would be able to forget her feelings for Stefan and try to behave just like a friend. It was difficult living at his home.<p>

She watched his pillow and imagined him lying, sleeping with his arm out of bed and mouth open, innocently. She could not help but feel butterflies in her stomach. She shook her head, trying to forget those thoughts. She got up quickly and went to the door of the bathroom, but stopped when she saw that the doors of the closet were open. She moved toward it and took one of the shirts of Stefan. She watched it for a few seconds and then held it to her face to inhale his scent. It smelt too good. It smelt like him.  
>The door of the bathroom was opened and Stefan appeared with wet hair and a towel around his waist. Caroline slipped the shirt in her hands when she saw him but she held it just before it hit the ground. The girl looked at him without knowing what to say and Stefan did the same, not knowing what to do.<p>

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked, frowning when he saw Caroline with her shirt.  
>"Huh… It had fallen. I was putting it back and…"<p>

Caroline looked at his naked chest and then looked away quickly. She put the shirt back on the rack and headed for the door to leave, but Stefan ran at vamp-speed and took her arm, trying not to laugh.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing here?" Stefan asked her gently.  
>"I don't have shampoo" Caroline replied quickly, trying not to look at him. "This is so weird. Look, it's not what it looks like. I'm not a crazy stalker, okay? It may look like that as I'm in your room like an idiot but it's not what you think. Besides, why do I have to give you any explanation? I was just…"<p>

Stefan covered her mouth with his hand, laughing. There was nothing he liked most than seeing how Caroline pulled out her control freak side. Caroline glared at him angrily, but when the hand covering her mouth slid down her cheek to caress her, she relaxed.

"So… shampoo?" Stefan asked, staring at her lips. Caroline nodded. "Nothing more?"  
>"Don't play with me" Caroline protested, removing his hand with a push. Stefan rolled his eyes. Caroline went to the bathroom and after a few seconds she went out with the shampoo in her hand. She was heading back to the door when Stefan put her arms around her waist behind her. "What are you doing?"<br>"Something I should have done a long time ago."

Stefan carried her in his arms and looked into her eyes. Caroline laughed.

"Are you crazy? C'mon, put me down" the girl said, looking into his eyes. Stefan shook his head and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, a kiss that was worth it. Caroline thought it was probably the best kiss she had been given in all her life. She put her arms around his neck and both fell on the bed. They were lying opposite each other, smiling.  
>"Forgive me for taking so long" Stefan whispered against her lips before kissing her again. She grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him to dissolve any space between the two. Stefan looked back at her and stroked her cheek with his thumb.<br>"I accept your apology but I have to take a shower" the girl said, intending to get up, but Stefan stopped her.  
>"That can wait."<p>

Caroline sighed, giving up. Stefan kissed the tip of her nose and Caroline smiled. She dropped her hands against his chest and when she felt the touch of his skin, she realized that Stefan was finally opening up to her, exposing his feelings for her. They had never been so close to each other.

"So… would you like to move on to this room?" Stefan asked, stroking her arm. Caroline smiled and nodded. Maybe it was time for her to finally live her fairytale.


End file.
